


«А напоследок я скажу...»

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Все знают Гробыню Склепову как роковую и экстрагавантную даму без комплексов и самобичеваний, решительную и безпринципную. И также многие помнят, что она выбрала Гуню Гломова из прочих молодых людей. Но существовал ли другой реальный кандидат на её сердце? И кому она сама хотела отдать его?И что связывает её с пажем Дырь Тониано, "вечным скелетом", боготворящим свою хозяйку?
Kudos: 1





	«А напоследок я скажу...»

**Author's Note:**

> Я старалась объективно раскрыть своё виденье этой ситуации и причины необычного поведения Склеповой. Надеюсь, что ООС обоснованным получился...  
> Название фика и эпиграф - одноимённая песня из к\ф "Жестокий романс".

_А напоследок я скажу:_

_Прощай, любить не обязуйся._

_С ума схожу..._

_Иль восхожу к высокой степени безумства?_

_К_ _ак ты любил? Ты пригубил погибели..._

_Не в этом дело._

_Как ты любил? Ты погубил,_

_Но погубил так неумело..._

В Зале Двух Стихий было очень весело, шумно, буйно и многолюдно, хотя это мягко сказано: ведь сегодня вечером выпускники магической школы для трудновоспитуемых волшебников веселились (по правде говоря, бесновались), как никогда раньше, поскольку данный праздник – последний, когда весь их выпуск был в сборе. Завтра утром они все разлетятся, как птенцы, наконец-то выпорхнувшие из родительского гнезда, в разные стороны, чтобы найти себя в этом мире. И никто из ребят не хотел думать в тот вечер о том, что, возможно, они больше никогда не увидятся, ведь жизнь – довольно-таки непредсказуемая штука. Конечно, кто-то из тибидохсцев останется в школе, желая продолжить своё обучение в магистратуре. Но это лишь считанные единицы, когда большая часть молодых и по-своему талантливых магов покидала стены древнего замка, ставшего их родным домом, переполненные юных и горячих мечтаний, надежд и планов на будущее, пытающиеся найти своё, только для них созданное место в бесконечном водовороте жизни… Но вся эта философия, грустные мысли о расставании и слёзы прощаний будут завтра! Завтра, а сейчас – наслаждаться последними минутами школьной дружбы и единства, пока все несчастья считаются общей бедой, а радость делится на всех поровну! «Оставим свой след в истории Тибидохса!» - похоже, именно такой девиз избрали выпускники на данный вечер и ночь заодно.

Но не все захотели присоединиться к общему празднику почти взрослой души: внезапно в огромных и пустых коридорах раздалось цоканье каблуков, казавшееся особенно громким в данный момент, хотя обладательница столь безумно красивой женской обуви и старалась идти как можно тише, замирая на каждому шагу, как будто она боялась, что её ночная прогулка будет кем-либо раскрыта, чего ей, видимо, не очень хотелось. Наконец, она достигла своей цели, о чём свидетельствовал скрип тяжело открывающейся двери в какую-то комнату, а затем, после краткой, но очень содержательной ругани, всё смолкло в глубоких сумерках, царивших на острове Буян, будто ничего и не произошло несколько минут назад…

– Ну привет, безумный рыцарь, мой персональный огонь страсти! Что, заждался меня, единственную и неповторимую? – самоуверенно поинтересовались с порога, гордо шествуя в центр помещения. – Так, её величеству не понятно, где оглушительные аплодисменты и рты, застывшие в немом крике восторга, глаза, полные преданного обожания? Ау, кто посмел меня проигнорировать? Меня, бедную и несчастную Гробынюшку? – Капризно топнула ногой Склепова (а это была именно она), оказавшись рядом со своим шкафом поистине исполинских размеров, поскольку только так он мог вместить в себе все наряды будущей экстравагантной телеведущей. Но никто, точнее, интересующий её объект, никак не удостоил своим вниманием соседку Тани Гроттер, хотя та не забыла оживить своего любимого пажа, бывшего мушкетёра, а теперь – скелета Дырь Тониано, специальным заклинанием, как только вошла в комнату, к сожалению, теперь уже без Чёрных Штор. – Эй, ты что, обиделся? – тихо спросила девушка с разноцветными глазами, медленно подходя к стоявшему у шкафа Дырь Тониано, который, как только она приблизилась, сразу же гордо сложил руки на груди и отвернулся от Склеповой, расточая немыслимых размеров обиду, на которое только может быть способное пылкое, но, увы, отвергнутое сердце.

Горестно вздохнув, что было не свойственно подруге Гломова, она обогнула непоколебимый скелет, чтобы заглянуть в его горящие в переносном смысле от любви глазницы, и несколько раз проделала операцию «догони упрямца», поскольку тот не желал смотреть на свою «повелительницу». Покончила с нарезанием кругов Гробыня просто: она обняла со спины замершего от такого щедрого жеста внимания скелет, прошептав ему всего лишь одно слово, но очень искренне, чего никто ещё не замечал за королевой язвительности Тибидохса: «Прости…»

Оробевший, а после быстро пришедший в себя паж прижал руки Склеповой к своей пустой грудной клетке и громко щёлкнул челюстями, что говорило само за себя. Облегчённо вздохнув, немного погодя Гробыня ловко вызволила свои руки из плена скелета, заставив развернуться возмущённого и просящего о большем Дырь Тониано. И лишь грустный, полный скорбной печали взгляд девушки остановил его, отчего тот, немного погремев костями, протянул ей свои руки в утешающем жесте, чем заработал светлую и благодарную улыбку Гробки.

– Спасибо, Тони… Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя больше всех из обитателей этого проклятого замка. Ты – единственный, кто понимает меня порой лучше себя самой…Сколько же у меня связано с тобой воспоминаний! И, причем, довольно неплохих: благодаря тебе мне есть, что вспомнить в маразматической и унылой старости! – довольно хихикнула Гробыня, а скелет мгновенно приосанился, не забыв оскалиться. - Ах, Тони, ты знаешь, что на самом деле ты – идеальный любовник, мечта всех особей слабого пола? Раз, ты послушен, отзываешься лишь на нужное заклинание, - загибала пальцы с угрожающими по длине и раскраске ногтями Склеппи, перечисляя все достоинства любимого пажа. - Два, ты не требуешь стандартного мужского набора от женщины – готовки, уборки, покорности и постоянного восхваления их эго и прочих «важных качеств». Три, всегда рад меня видеть, улыбаешься символически белыми зубками, хлопаешь ручками до безумства и почти что тапочки приносишь да завтрак в мой гробик! Четыре – ты страстен, словно павший в Тартар страж, внимателен как соревнующиеся наследники, жаждущие заграбастать все жабьи бородавки да дырки от бублика у своего богатого родственничка! Кстати, о хлебе нашем насущном. Жалко, что у тебя всего один недостаток, но весомый: ты беден хуже лопухоидной мыши! – в притворном ужасе воскликнула мадам Гломов, но тут же, предотвращая новую обиду вспыльчивого пажа, торопливо добавила: - А пятое твоё преимущество таково – все твои предыдущие таланты перевешивают с лихвой этот минус, поэтому я и не могу тебя не любить. Или ты не согласен со мной, мой мальчик? Хочешь поспорить? Не слышу? – уже вовсю смеялась Гробыня, кружась на месте и притопывая на своих высоченных каблуках, балансируя на грани падения, которое могло бы вот-вот произойти, если бы Дырь Тониано не подхватил даму своего давно не бьющегося сердца и не наклонил к каменному полу, воплощая их самую любимую фигуру в танцах. 

На мгновение взгляды Гробки и пажа встретились, сплетя только им одним понятную и видимую связь, которой они не могли да и не хотели сопротивляться, поскольку она доставляла им одновременно и дикую радость, и щемящую боль… Так они и стояли, смотря друг на друга, и глупо улыбались, словно вмиг смутившиеся силы своих самых искренних и незамутнённых чувств влюблённые, пока, облизав почему-то вдруг резко сделавшиеся сухими губы, Гробка не прошептала едва слышно в то время, как Тониано медленно и аккуратно поднимал её:

– Ты же понимаешь, я не могу иначе… Вот такая я – постоянно бью того, кого люблю! И ничего не могу с собой поделать. Это сильнее меня, как бы Гробби не хотела признавать сей прискорбный для неё факт. Интересно, кто из наших подсказал лопухоидам верную поговорку, что «привычка – вторая натура»? Хотя о чём я говорю: если бы ты не понимал меня, то и не терпел бы уже столько лет! Давно бы бросил все свои ухаживания и переключился всё внимание на девушку посговорчивее. Да вот бы на Таньку! Как самый близкий объект, - снова развеселилась Склепова, но тут же взяла в себя в руки, посмотрев на горестно качающего головой скелет. – Ладно, извини, снова я отвлекалась от темы… Прости меня за всё плохое, что я тебе сделала: ты же знаешь, что я неспециально! Я просто вовремя не смогла остановиться. И за сегодняшние слова, что я не собираюсь грустить по жалкой груде костей: как я могла признаться этой глупой Верке, что ты – лучшее, что было в моей жизни? Что ты, Тони, – самая совершенная модель любимого мужчины? Мой личный объект поклонений? Самый лучший друг? - произносила Склепова, гладя Дырь Тониано по ссохшейся ребристой щеке, а перед ней так и мелькали картины её бурной и насыщенной школьной жизни, где немалую роль сыграл небезызвестный всем скелет. – Тони, как бы я хотела забрать тебя с собой! – закричала вдруг Склепова, отчего даже привыкший ко многому паж отшатнулся, пугаясь столь резкой смене настроения у бывшей любимицы Поклёпа. – Моя эгоистичная натура не может смириться с тем, что какая-то тёмная недоделанная ведьмочка будет вешать на тебя свои шмотки и повелевать тобой! И ты будешь обязан выполнять все её гнусные требования! Ох, Тони, как же я буду без тебя? Мне будет так одиноко… 

Но паж, похоже, не поверил лысегорской телеведущей, поскольку его вид стал воистину угрожающим, а сам он потянулся к прислоненному к стене своему обожаемому холодному оружию и стал грозить им сначала зудильнику, а затем – деревянной двери её с Танькой комнаты.

– Тони, прекрати! Твоя ревность абсолютно необоснованна: Пуппер и Спиря не в моём вкусе! Не могла же я позволить себе пасть в грязь лицом, уронив звание «роковой обольстительницы»? И потом, Спиря – моя обязанность как игрока школьной команды в драконбол, ведь знал одноглазый хитрец, зачем меня включать в состав. Точнее, за какие-такие заслуги, я же не слепая и понимаю кое-что в мужской психологии! А Гурик – так, ошибка юной и наивной девушки, - томно вздохнула Гробка, но она рано расслабилась, поскольку Дырь Тониано не унимался, продолжая обещать своему противнику все кары, предусмотренные в честном рыцарском поединке. – Ну кто там ещё остался? Бейтарелочкин? Я тебя умоляю, для меня это запретная во всех смыслах территория, о которой я только мечтать могу! И как я сказала нашей девушке с гитарой, Бейбарсов – это святое, его трогать категорически воспрещается. Всё, успокоился? Учти, моё время дорого, я не могу остаться тут с тобой на всю ночь, чтобы погреметь костями за жизнь! А была бы не против… - тихо добавила она.

Дырь Тониано, кажется, не обратил никакого внимания на её слова, поскольку продолжил размахивать своей шпагой, стремясь пробить ею злосчастную дверь и «серьёзно» поговорить со своим конкурентом на сердце и руку Гробки. Дверь, увы, не поддавалась уколам и выпадам пажа, отчего тот в приступе ярости клацал зубами и даже распотрошил шляпу, купленную Склеповой специально для него на Лысой Горе. Видимо, устав от бесполезной деятельности, горе-любовник отчаянно указал своей длинной костлявой рукой, делавшейся таковой из-за наличия в ней оружия, на шкаф, что, по сути, мало могло о чём сказать непосвящённому в столь запутанную любовную фигуру, но только не Гробке… Она ясно поняла намёк своего преданного «сердечного друга».

– Гуня… Гуня, угадала? – горестно спросила она, на что получила утвердительный кивок скелета, источавший суровость и требование немедленных разъяснений. – А Гломов – это мой единственный шанс, слышишь ты, кладбище ходячее! Кто, кроме него, ещё может оценить меня по всем моим разноплановым достоинствам? Кто? Кто предан мне, как и ты? Ему и в голову не придёт бросить меня или, не дай Лигул, променять на другую, поскольку я – смысл его жизни… Он не сможет без меня. Незачем скрывать, что и я без него в какой-то мере… И потом, он – живой и во плоти, а ты – нет. Увы, но не живут люди с мертвецами долго и счастливо, понимаешь? Не живут… Да что я тебе говорю, - махнула рукой Склепова и отвернулась, чтобы не видеть удручённого Дырь Тониано, резко сев на свою кровать в виде гроба, - Ты всё знаешь, мы же не раз об этом говорили, когда я только начала встречаться с Гуней. Такой вечер испортил, гад! Эгоистичная костяшка! Я ж к тебе попрощаться пришла, чтоб только мы, без свидетелей, а ты… - Гробка обхватила голову руками, в миг превратившись в маленькую и беззащитную девочку Аню, которой она была когда-то давно, наверное, даже в прошлой жизни, когда жизнь ещё казалась радужной и отчасти простой, без всяких выборов, дурацких противоречий и тяжёлых прощаний.

Как не старалась Гробыня сохранить своё лицо, точнее, маску непробиваемой и бескомпромиссной девушки, она не смогла удержаться от непрошенных слёз, тоненькой полоской побежавших из уголков её ярко-подведённых глаз. Конечно, женские рыдания – самое мощное оружие, которое когда-либо придумано прекрасным полом, чтобы сломать сильных мужчин и показать им всю свою слабость… И пусть Тониано был всего лишь «мёртвым» скелетом, но его душа пылкого влюблённого мгновенно подавила все предыдущие обиды, упрёки с подозрениями, направленные на даму сердца, и он присел перед ней на корточки, аккуратно взял её руки в свои прохладные костлявые ладони и начал медленно поглаживать её тоненькие пальцы, пустыми глазницами же пытаясь вымолить прощение за своё отвратительное и недостойное поведение. И эта буря чувств на его гладком черепе была видна, да, отлично видна лишь одной Склеповой, научившейся за всё время их знакомства прекрасно понимать героя своих грёз без слов и лишних движений! Улыбнувшись уголками губ, она, сжав кости пажа до хруста своими обжигающими руками, еле слышно произнесла:

– Прости меня за всё, мой милый мушкетёр… Спасибо, Тони. Оревуар! 

И порывисто потянулась к нему, оставив на его блестящем лбу след алой помады от поцелуя, в который она вложила все свои чувства, душу и невысказанные слова… Из-за полумрака комнаты казалось, будто на черепе Тониано появилось яркое пятно крови. И это было недалеко от истины, поскольку паж считал, что вместе с Гробкой, болезненно отрываясь, уходит и часть его, которая неразрывна связана с этой взбалмошной, но безумно любимой повелительницей, совершенной девушкой – настоящей императрицей…

Склепова уже собиралась преступить порог комнаты, слабо держа дверную ручку, как вдруг резко обернулась и в последний раз посмотрела горестным взглядом, полным сожаления и боли от вынужденного расставания, на дорогого Тони. Но тут же оправилась и снова стала прежней Гробыней – язвой всего Тибидохса, бескомпромиссной и озорной дамочкой, любительницей чёрного юмора. Ухмыльнувшись, она подмигнула пажу, а потом быстро показала ему язык, после чего выскользнула из спальни и направилась в Зал Двух Стихий продолжать веселиться, по дороге пытаясь унять рвущиеся наружу рыдания, которые она на дух не переносила…

Достигнув своей цели, она ловко обошла танцующие парочки, подойдя к скучающему Гуне, который от нечего делать и отсутствия Гробки, дающей ему различные поручения, скромно сидел в углу стола, лениво потягивая алкоголь из немаленькой посудины да закусывая остатками роскоши, поскольку никто из однокурсников не упустил возможности если не попробовать, то понадкусывать от шикарного праздничного стола хоть что-нибудь. Увидев Склепову, он тут же поставил бокал на место, грузно встал и вплотную подошёл к весело щебечущей девушке:

– Гуня, радость моя, что за упаднические настроения? Где бьющая энергия через край, дикие песни с плясками, задушевные разговоры мужиков? Или ты успел всех перепить? – засмеялась она, избегая, впрочем, смотреть ему в глаза.

– Ты долго пропадала, - хрипло пробасил Гломов, дожёвывая что-то на ходу.

– Гуня, как некультурно упрекать даму, что она прихорашивалась! Ведь это нелёгкий труд, направленный на то, чтобы сразить кавалера наповал, - театрально вздохнула Склепова, не забыв развернуться и упасть в широкие объятия осоловелого парня. – И вообще, где комплименты? Ну что-нибудь соврал бы! Хотя что с тебя взять: ты же говоришь только то, что тебе говорят, и никак иначе! Ладно, пошли танцевать, - быстро произнесла она, заметив напряжённое выражение лица Гломова, пытающегося понять, что хочет от него Склепова в данный момент. – И раз, два, три! Взял девушку за руку и талию, повёл в центр зала! Шагом марш, тьфу, вольным, мы же на параде! Исполнять, слышишь? 

Благодаря поминутным указаниям Гробки, пара быстро оказалась в центре Зала, впрочем, умудрившись никого не задеть и не испортить ничей танец: все сами расступались, слыша бодрый голос девушки с разноцветными глазами, поскольку никто не хотел портить себе прекрасный вечер. И уже потоптавшись несколько минут с потихоньку раскачивающимся на более активные действия Гломовым, Гробыня полностью окунулась в весёлую и непринуждённую атмосферу выпускного, как можно глубже заталкивая в память прощание с любимым Тони: у неё ещё впереди будет целая жизнь, чтобы поплакать и пожалеть об отчасти насильно сделанном выборе, сетуя на всех богов с госпожой Судьбой, которые сыграли с ней и несчастным пажом очень злую шутку…


End file.
